What Happened to Happily Ever After?
by RiverStorm16
Summary: The Disney characters are launched into the games. Who will be the victor and who will fall. Don't hate me too much for some of the character choices I made.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this clever idea after reading a crossover of HG and LOTR. It got me starting to think of different things that could fit with the games and then I thought about Disney characters. They are all human though, I figured that using Simba just wouldn't be fair. So just so you can remember I will put the district first before I start the story from that district. I warn you that all 24 tributes are actual Disney characters, which means that until the games start the chapters are going to be long, but just bare with me. So yeah here it is. Enjoy and please review.**

 **District 1**

Gaston woke up in a wonderful mood. Today was the day of the reaping at last. Ever since he had turned twelve Gaston had tried his best to get up and volunteer first, but he was never fast enough though. But this year was going to be different, he could feel it. He was ready to run up and take that stage to show all of Panem what he could do. Gaston got out of bed and slipped on the red button down shirt that he always wore. He took his time in front of the mirror, making sure he looked perfect.

Megara slipped on her long purple dress that she bought for the reaping. Her mother stood behind her, putting her hair up.

"So you are going to volunteer?" her mother asked softly as she finished her work.

"You know I've wanted to prove I can beat those boys that think they're better." Meg replied.

She had never liked boys much, it had started when her father left and grown ever since that boy dumped her and broke her heart two years ago. Meg had learned her lesson and decided to turn to training for comfort. Now after years of preparing she felt at last she was ready. She would beat every single one of the tributes and come back to her district with her head held high.

The square was crowded with children all lined up in their age groups. A man in a bright neon green suit came on stage and did the usual introduction before announcing that he was going to pick the girl tribute. He had hardly gotten the name out when there was a mad scramble for the stage. Megara got up there first, much to the others disappointment.

"Well, well, we have a quick one here and what is your name dear?" the man asked.

"Megara sir and I volunteer as tribute" she said with a smile flashed at all the other girls that weren't fast enough.

"Well, then it is time to pick for the boys now."

And again the man had just gotten out the name when there was a rush of boys trying to reach the stage, but Gaston was faster. He gave a triumphant smile as he walked over to the man saying his name as he did so.

 **District 2**

Mulan gazed at herself in the mirror as she tied her hair up in a bun. Being in District 2 she had had the chance to train for the games and took it. Normally women in her part of the district were taught to be quiet and graceful, to marry a man and serve him, but not Mulan. She was told that she would never be a good wife so she turned to training instead. Her parents seemed worried about her volunteering, but they also knew how hard she worked. She would come home a champion and bring the great honor to her family.

"Hercules, oh Hercules. Wake up or you'll miss the reaping."

Hercules woke to the sound of his mother's voice and a kind smile.

"Now are you sure you want to volunteer today?" she asked him as he got up.

"Yes mom, you know I've been training ever since I was little for this and even though I'm only fifteen I feel ready." He replied.

He saw the worry in his mother's eyes and he gave her cheek a kiss before reassuring her, "don't worry mom, I'll beat everyone and come home to you."

She smiled at him with pride, "better get going now don't want to be late."

The square was already pretty full by the time Mulan got there. She took her place with all the other sixteen-year-old girls as a woman dressed in a tight blinding pink dress came onto the stage, her face was pale as a ghosts and her short brown hair was tied up with a huge pink bow. She smiled at the crowd that was gathered and did the usual boring introduction. Then it was time to choose the girl tribute.

Mulan didn't even let her finish the last name before she was dashing up to the stage. When she came onto the stage she couldn't help smiling.

"Well, I see we have a volunteer here and what is your name dear?" the woman asked as Mulan came to stand beside her.

"Mulan ma'am" she said.

"So now that we have our girl tribute it is time to choose the boy tribute!"

Hercules was ready. When the name was called he sprinted up there as fast as he could, but he wasn't the smoothest person so when he got to the stage he was so excited he ended up tripping on the stairs and crashing into the woman. She let out a terrified scream and there was a burst of laughter from the crowd. Hercules was beet red as he offered a hand to the woman, which she turned down.

"Well then, what is your name young man?" she snapped after she dusted herself off.

"Hercules miss" he replied.

 **District 3**

Milo woke up to a dull sky. It was as if even nature knew what today was. Milo hated reaping day, but he had yet to be picked so his luck was holding out.

"Milo are you up?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Yes grandpa, I'm up" Milo called back.

Milo had lost his parents when he was little due to a terrible flu that swept threw the district. His grandpa had raised him ever since. Milo got up and started to get dressed in his reaping outfit. He hated that they had to dress up for this day like they were going to a fancy party. It was cruel.

Alice was awoken by a rather loud meow in her ear. Her eyes opened to see that it was Dinah, her cat. Dinah let out another meow and Alice noticed that her bowl was empty. Alice got up and filled it before getting dressed. She slipped on a blue dress that her sister had bought her for her birthday.

"Alice, come down if you want to eat something before the reaping" her sister called.

Alice skipped down the stairs humming a little tune as she came into the kitchen. Unlike most kids she didn't worry about the reaping. Her name was only in the bowl twice, it wasn't very likely that she would be chosen. Alice's mother seemed to be less relaxed though, worry very clear on her slowly aging face. Alice gave her a little hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry mother, my name is only in there twice."

Her mother gave her a sad smile as she looked at her younger daughter, knowing that there was still a chance that Alice could be picked.

There was tension in the air as the children filed into their lines. In every district except the three career ones no one wanted to be chosen and no one was eager to volunteer either. A rather plump man came on stage, dressed in a bright red suit. He reminded Milo of a tomato, making the teen smile a bit.

"And now as always ladies first" he said as he stuck his fat hand in the bowl.

Alice felt a little nervous now as he drew out a name. It couldn't be her, it shouldn't be her but then…

"Alice Kingsley!" and Alice's heart sank.

All her happiness from earlier completely drained from her as the other girls cleared a path. She felt herself become pale as she slowly made her way up to the stage. She looked out to the silent crowd, seeing her sister and mother crying. The man gave her a pat on the shoulder before he announced that he would choose the boy tribute. Milo couldn't help holding his breath as the man pulled out a name.

"Milo Thatch!"

There must have been some mistake, but there wasn't. His legs felt stiff as he slowly made his way up to the stage. The capital man was creepy how he smiled at Milo.

"Very good we have the tributes for district three, Milo Thatch and Alice Kingsley!"

 **District 4**

Ariel brushed out her red hair as she sang a little melody. She was excited for today, since it was the reaping. Ariel had dreamed of the day that she would go to the games and prove herself.

But she knew she still had competition because of her two sisters Andrina and Arista. Her family had many that had come home proud victors. Her older sisters Alana, Attina, and Adella all had been in the games and won. The only one that hadn't was Aquata who was in the games last year. Ariel was determined to keep the family tradition going and win this year, but she first had to beat her sisters.

"Ariel, come on, father wants to talk with us before we go to the reaping" Andrina said as she poked her head in the room.

Ariel got up and followed her sister out to the kitchen where her father was waiting.

"I wanted to let you girls know that whoever gets it I will be proud of you all. Now it is time, good luck" he said as the three headed out together.

Kuzco woke up in the best mood. Today was the day and he was determined to become the tribute. He got ready quickly and flashed a brilliant smile at himself in the mirror, once he was satisfied.

"Man am I looking great this morning" he said as he came downstairs.

Kuzco was the son of the mayor, well when his dad was still here. Now his mom had become the mayor ever since his father had disappeared at sea. Kuzco couldn't remember much about his father so he didn't waste any time trying to.

"Morning mom" said Kuzco as a maid set his breakfast in front of him.

"Good morning Kuzco. Are you ready for today?" she asked as she sat down.

"Of course, I've only been dreaming of this day since I first saw the games."

"Well then the best of luck to you" she replied.

"I don't need luck" Kuzco said as he stood up, "I'm going to get there first and there's nothing anybody else can do about it."

It didn't take long for the square to fill up. People were whispering excitedly and hushed bets about who would be the tributes were being placed. Ariel glanced at her sisters before turning her attention to the woman that had just come on stage. She was wearing a dark purple dress and a big black feather stuck out of her hair. The woman spoke in a high voice that sounded like she was permanently breathing helium.

Finally after the woman was done with the introduction she went over to the bowl with the girl names. Ariel was ready and as soon as the name had left her lips she was off , her brilliant red hair streaming out behind her. All that mattered now was getting to the stage; it didn't matter where her sisters were, so long as she was there first. And first she was, Ariel could hardly believe that she had done it as she walked proudly up onto the stage.

Kuzco was ready as the woman went over to the boy's bowl. Unlike the girls he didn't wait for the woman to finish the name before he was sprinting to the stage. The others didn't even stand a chance seeing as they weren't even close when Kuzco had reached the stage. He flashed a cocky smile and gave the woman his name.

 **District 5**

"Jim" his mother called, Jim groaned and rolled over. "Jim" she tried again, but he still did not rise. "Jim Hawkins, you get your butt up now!"

"Alright, alright I'm up" Jim grumbled.

"Good now get dressed, I assume you remember what day it is today."

"Don't remind me" Jim said as he pulled on his good clothes.

Jim had never been a fan of the games, but then again there weren't many that were. He knew he still had a few more years until he was safe and hoped he could stick it out. But even if he was picked Jim knew how to fight and survive, he would be able to stay alive for at least a couple days in the arena. He joined his mom in the kitchen to eat some breakfast, wishing that time wouldn't slip by so quickly.

"Belle, you should get ready. It is almost time" her father said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Belle looked up from her book and gave a smile to her father, "don't worry papa just one more year and I'll be safe."

Belle gave her father's cheek a kiss before getting ready, knowing that her name was in that bowl twenty times, which meant that the odds weren't in her favor.

The time of the reaping arrived too soon and everyone was slowly making their way to the square. A man in a bright orange suit came onstage and did his introduction with a cheerful voice before he went over to the girl's bowl. Belle kept her eyes on him as he called out the name that was hers. Belle couldn't believe it, she had hoped that she would have been the few that never were chosen, but there was no getting out of it now. She could hear her father from the crowd as he tried to come to her.

"No Belle, no!" he shouted, tears falling down his cheeks.

Belle turned and took his hand for a moment, "it's ok papa, I'll be ok."

Once the peacekeepers had pushed him back Belle turned to the stage and strode up, her hands shaking slightly as the woman patted her shoulder.

Jim held his breath as the woman called out the name he had hoped not to hear, his own. Now Jim knew what it felt like to have to walk up to that stage and know that he was walking to his death. Nothing seemed real anymore to him as the woman called out his and the girl's name. He knew it was over for him as of this moment.

 **District 6**

Pocahontas gazed at herself in the mirror. Her father came up behind her and smiled at her reflection.

"You look just like your mother the day I met her" he said softly.

Pocahontas smiled back at her father, although there was happiness in their smiles it didn't reach their eyes. Both of them knew that today was the reaping and she was still vulnerable to being chosen.

"Tarzan" came a voice from up in the trees.

Tarzan looked up to see his gorilla friend, Terk, swinging down to sit by him.

Terk and Tarzan met when Tarzan first started going into the jungle to hunt for his family. She had taught him how to talk like her and now they were very close.

"Hello Terk" Tarzan greeted as she tossed him some fruit, which he bit into hungrily.

"So, is today the…what did you call it again?"

"Reaping?" Tarzan suggested, "and yes today is the day."

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes, everyone is though."

"I have to be honest, I will miss you if you know…get chosen. The jungle will be very lonely if you go."

Tarzan smiled and gave the ape a hug, "I'll miss you too Terk."

There was no voices talking as the square was filled. Pocahontas walked beside her best friend Nakoma to the front where the eighteen-year-olds were. As a woman dressed in white came onstage Nakoma looked over at her friend, a silent understanding passing between them. As the woman took out a name from the bowl they joined hands and waited.

"Nakoma" the woman called.

Pocahontas stared and her friend as she went pale. Nakoma started up to the stage when Pocahontas found her voice again.

"No! I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!" Pocahontas shouted.

Everyone turned to her as she made her way to the stage Nakoma tried to stop her but she shook her friend off. She would not watch her friend die, she deserved better. Pocahontas gave her name as she gazed out at the crowd.

Tarzan thought that girl was brave for taking her friend's place, there's not many who could do that. As the woman pulled out the boy's name he waited with his friend Tantor at his side when the name was called. It couldn't be his name, but everyone was staring at him, so it had to be. Tantor looked about ready to volunteer but Tarzan shook his head.

"No" he said firmly as he slowly walked up to the stage to join the girl.

 **District 7**

Philip galloped on his horse to clear his mind. He knew very well what today was, but didn't want to have to think about it, not yet. He was eighteen this year, but he still had to get through this reaping if he was to be safe. He knew that even if he was chosen he could still stand a chance, after all he was good with a sword and knife.

Philip gazed at the sky and knew he should go back, it would soon be time. As he headed back he saw movement and the girl he had a crush on. She caught sight of him and he smiled, but that was all he was able to do before she ran away.

Philip sighed as he turned to the road ahead of him and he rode back to his home. His father owned a horse ranch that was used when people that needed to haul lumber rented their horses. It was a good life, but it still could not get him out of the reaping. There was nothing Philip could do now and worrying about it would only make matters worse.

"Now how would you like your hair today my flower?"

"Braided please" Rapunzel said as her mother got to work on her long hair.

Rapunzel felt a little worried, the thought of being chosen frightened her. How would a girl with 70-foot long hair be able to survive in the arena? She didn't know much about what other kids were like since she never had gone out. Her mother always had told her the world was a scary place, but even with all the protection that was given to her she still had to be in the reaping, no child was safe.

Philip gazed around at all the children around him and wondered who it was going to be this year. In the back of his mind he knew it could be him, but tried not to think about that. A man dressed in dark blue took the stage and did his introduction in a bright tone before going over to the girl's side.

Rapunzel didn't look at him as he came up to the microphone and announced the name that was her own. Rapunzel's head snapped up and she saw that everyone was looking at her. The fear that came over her was icy cold and for a moment she couldn't move an inch. But slowly she went up to the stage and stood by the man, keeping her eyes downcast so she didn't have to see everyone staring.

Philip felt sorry for the girl, it was never fair when the nice ones were chosen. When the name of the boy tribute was called he was shocked to hear his. Now he knew what the girl was feeling as he slowly came up to the stage. When they were asked to shake hands he could see the same fear in her eyes that was within his own.

 **District 8**

"Cinderella are you done with that dress yet?" called Lady Tremaine.

"Just about" Cinderella called back.

"Well hurry up, it is nearly time for the reaping and I will get in trouble if you aren't there with us" she snapped.

Cinderella sighed as she continued sowing. Her stepmother hated the reaping since it had killed one of her precious daughters. She couldn't help wondering what it would be like to come home as a victor, but she was grateful she'd never been in that horrible arena, watching it every year was bad enough.

Once she had finished Cinderella went up to her little room to get out the only dress she owned. She put a scarf over her hair and took a quick look in the mirror before going back downstairs.

"Taren, Taren have you been dozing off again?" Daliben asked as he shook the boy.

"I'm sorry Daliben, I didn't get much sleep last night" Taren apologized as he got up.

"That's alright I didn't either. But you must go and feed Hen Wen, she is hungry" Daliben said as he handed Taren a bucket of pig's food.

Taren went over to where Hen Wen was and set the food the pig oinked happily and ate. Taren smiled and gave her head a little pat before going back inside.

"So you're thinking about the reaping then?" Daliben asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I wonder if I could be a victor. I can use a sword."

"Taren you are only fourteen, and there are others that are older and more trained than you. It would take a miracle for you to get out alive."

Taren knew that, but he still dreamed of being a victor. Not that he was going to volunteer to be a tribute, nobody in their right mind did that here.

Same old routine on the same day of every year that everyone was forced to attend. This was the one-day that the Capitol people looked forward to and everyone else dreaded. Cinderella was glad that the woman didn't talk long. When she went over to the bowl Cinderella closed her eyes, waiting for the name.

"Cinderella!"

Cinderella opened her eyes to see the girls around her staring. She slowly started forward and could faintly hear her stepsister laughing, no doubt overjoyed she'd be in the arena. Taren watched as the girl that was chosen walked up to the stage, he could see her slightly shaking and he felt bad for her. His attention was turned back to the Capitol woman as she read the name of the boy tribute.

"Taren!"

Taren had been talking about being in the arena before, but never imagined he'd actually have to. Taren felt all the eyes on him as he came up onstage and gazed out at the crowd, probably for the last time.

 **District 9**

Aladdin snuck along the food displays, looking for a good breakfast. Having no parents Aladdin had to learn pretty quick how to survive on the streets. The life a thief wasn't the best, but it kept him alive.

"Pisst, Aladdin, over hear" came a voice from a few feet away.

Aladdin looked over to see Abu, his best friend, waving him over. Aladdin quickly snuck over to him and sat down beside him.

"Here, I swiped this for you" Abu said, giving his friend half of a melon.

"Thanks Abu" Aladdin said, taking a bite into the fruit.

Abu was an orphan like Aladdin, the two had grown up together watching each other's backs since they had no parents to look after them.

"So you worried about today?" Abu asked as he swallowed some of his food.

"What you mean the reaping? What's the point in freaking out over something we can't control?"

"True and it is our last year."

The boys shared a smile as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"You look very lovely Esmeralda" Clopin said as he came up behind her.

Esmeralda smiled at him. Clopin wasn't related to her in blood, but when her parents were killed by the peacekeepers Clopin took her under his wing and raised her. He was five years older than her and had become much like a big brother to her.

"You nervous?" he asked, guessing her thoughts.

"I have reason to be" she replied.

"Yes you do" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and I'm just as worried as you are, but with a little luck we might just make it though this year."

Aladdin walked side by side with Abu as the two took their places. They exchanged a glance as a Capitol man took the stage. Esmeralda glanced back at the crowd where she could see Clopin. He caught her gaze and put two fingers to his lips before slowly lowering them in her direction, it was a thing the two had come up with as encouragement.

"Esmeralda!"

Her heart seemed to stop at her name. She had never thought she would have to go up there, but here she was taking the walk that so many had taken before her. Esmeralda steadied herself, she wasn't about to show any weakness, on the outside she would appear calm.

Aladdin was amazed that the girl chosen seemed so calm. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do that. And funny he should think that because when the man called out the boy name Aladdin heard his. Abu seemed to be as shocked as he was. Aladdin saw that there were words on Abu's lips, but he shook his head.

"Don't even think about it" Aladdin said as he turned from his friend to the stage.

 **District 10**

Snow White sang a happy song to herself as she got dressed. Although she knew that this was a serious day she couldn't let it get her down. She always liked to look on the positive side. The thought had never really occurred to her of competing in the arena. She was as sweet and innocent as a rose, unharmed by the evils of the world. She continued to sing to her little animal friends even as she was walking out the door to the town square.

Kocoum looked at himself in the mirror when he had finished getting ready. Unlike most of the kids in his district Kocoum knew that if he was picked he would be able to survive. He knew the skills that were very important in the arena. But having these skills didn't mean that he was going to go and volunteer, he wasn't a career.

The square filled up with people in no time and a Capitol person stepped onstage with a bright smile and equally bright voice. When she was done with her introduction she went over to the girl bowl drawing a name that she called out.

It took a couple moments for Snow White to realize that it had been her name that was called, but when the path was cleared for her she made her way up to the stage, smiling at the woman happily. The woman seemed quiet happy that Snow White had smiled at her. She went over to the boy bowl and didn't hesitate in picking one out. Kocoum didn't seem to be even phased when he heard his name called. He just walked calmly up to the stage and stood beside the girl with a bored expression.

 **District 11**

"Mowgli, get down from there you'll hurt yourself" Bagheera called as he paced below the tree branch that the boy was climbing on.

"Oh relax Bagheera, no I won't" Mowgli replied as he climbed along. But suddenly the branch broke and he was falling, luckily Bagheera was there to catch him.

"See? What did I tell you" Bagheera said, his tail flicking in annoyance.

Mowgli laughed as he patted the cat, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Oh never mind, you must get ready. Today is the reaping."

"I don't see why I have to go, I never had to do that when I used to live here."

"Yes, but ever since you joined the village you've had to follow the same rules as all of them, now go and get ready."

"Merida, you look pretty" her brothers giggled as they came into the room.

Merida gave them all a big hug, "thank you boys, you all look very nice too."

"Do you think you'll get chosen today?" one of them asked.

"Not sure" she replied. "Now why don't you go tell mom that I'm going out for a ride before the reaping."

The three of them nodded and rushed out of the room, calling for their mom as they went. Merida laughed as she went out to the horse stable where her horse, Angus, was waiting.

It was late afternoon when the square was filling up. Nobody applauded when the Capitol person appeared, but then again there really wasn't anyone who liked them. Soon the name was being drawn for the girl. Merida heard her name being called and stood frozen in place, the stares from her peers not helping at all. But somehow she managed to move her legs and get up onstage. When the boy was called Mowgli thought he had heard wrong, but he glanced around and saw everyone staring and supposed that he had heard right. Walking up to the stage he glanced at the girl who looked as nervous as he did as they shook hands.

 **And finally District 12**

"Wendy" came a quiet voice from her door.

Wendy turned to see her brother John standing there, fear within his usually untroubled eyes.

Wendy came over and gave him a hug, "you're going to be alright John, I know it's scary to have to think about this."

"But what if I'm chosen?"

"Hush now, you'll be alright" Wendy replied.

This was only his second year and already he was scared. Wendy knew that it was best they didn't worry about today.

Christopher laughed as his little bear friend tried to figure out the pot he had given him. Unlike most kids Christopher loved to be in the woods, it was where he had met many of his friends. There was the little bear cub he had named Pooh and a bunny he called Rabbit and a little pig he had named Piglet. They were very simple names, but still good. Christopher gave Rabbit's head a little pat when he suddenly heard the clock in the square chiming the time. He had to go get ready.

"Nervous?" asked Peter as he walked beside Wendy.

"A little" she replied.

Peter smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze before walking off to his section. Wendy took her place and waited. As the Capitol person went over to the girl bowl Wendy shot a glance at Peter before she heard the name.

"Wendy Darling!"

Now Wendy had something to fear. She could feel it as she started walking.

"No Wendy, no!" she could hear John shouting behind her as he tried to reach her.

"John it's ok, it'll be ok" she said grasping his hand before Peter came up and gently took John away. Wendy turned to the stage and slowly came on it.

Christopher was hardly paying attention when the boy name was called.

"Christopher Robin!"

His head snapped up. That was his name. He only felt shocked as he walked up to the stage. He glanced over at the girl that was older than him, but looked equally as frightened. As his name was said he realized his friends in the woods would probably never get to see him again.

 **Ok so warned you it would be long. I hope that it was worth reading. I know that some of those chooses are heartless, but it's a little hard to get 24 from a bunch of different movies and some I did from the same one cause I couldn't think of any others. Oh and in case there are some unfamiliar names just let me know and I can tell you where they are from. And before anyone says anything I know Elsa or Anna isn't in this, I wrote this story before they existed and I like all the characters I picked so I am going to stick with them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so next chapter, the visitors that see the tributes before they leave. This chapter will be a little shorter because I won't be doing all the tributes since I can't think of anyone that would visit some of them.**

Hercules waited in the room for any visitors, practically buzzing with excitement. The door opened to let his parents in. His mom came forward and gave him a hug, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" she said happily.

"I haven't come home yet mom" Hercules said.

"Yes I know, but I'm still proud" she said, "now you be sure to be careful. Don't underestimate the other tributes ok?"

"Yes, thanks mom."

Hercules felt good about getting to be the tribute this year, if his mom was proud of him now she would be even prouder when he came back.

Alice felt very nervous sitting in the silent room by herself, she didn't know what would happen now that she was a tribute in a fight to the death. The door suddenly opening startled her as she saw her family come in. Alice's sister rushed over to hug her tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You've got to be strong ok? Just use your head and don't give up" her sister said.

Alice couldn't say anything, she just wanted her sister and mother to stay here with her so she didn't have to face the arena. But all too soon the peacekeepers came and took Alice's family from her, slamming the door and leaving her alone once more.

Milo was more than scared, he was terrified now. He knew that his days were now numbered, but how many days he wasn't quite sure. The door opened and his grandpa came in.

"Milo" his grandpa said as he gave his grandson a hug.

"I'm scarred grandpa" Milo said, unable to lie to him.

"You'd be a fool not to be, but you don't have any choice" he said gripping his grandson's shoulder, "I want you to have this though. It's something your father found on one of his expeditions."

Milo opened his hands and his grandpa put a small blue crystal necklace in his hands.

"It can light up when you need it and is suppose to protect you from harm. Promise you'll wear it in the arena."

Milo closed his hand around it and held it to his chest, "I promise."

Ariel was bouncing so much with excitement. She could still hardly believe that she was really going to be in the games. When the door opened she heard squeals as her sisters rushed in to greet her.

"Oh my goodness Ariel we are so proud of you!" Attina said.

"Yeah, we know you can win this year for sure" Alana said.

"Then when you come home we can have a big party!" Attina exclaimed, hardly able to sit still.

"Alright girls settle down. I'm very proud of you as well Ariel. But you must remember not to underestimate the rest of the tributes alright." Her father said as the peacekeeper came in. "Ok now good luck darling, I love you" her father said, giving her a hug before they left the room.

"Love you too daddy" Ariel said as the door was shut.

She only had to wait a couple seconds before her friend, Flounder, came in.

"Hey congrats on getting to be the tribute this year" he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, I can't wait to go and prove myself" Ariel replied.

"But make sure you don't let your excitement make you blind to other things alright? I want you to come back to us so we can celebrate."

"Don't worry Flounder I will" Ariel replied, giving her friend a hug as the door was opened for him.

Belle sat alone, gazing out the window in the small room the peacekeepers had taken her to. She felt the fear stirring around in her stomach that was making her sick. The door opened and her father came in, giving her a very long hug.

"This doesn't seem right that you have to be in these games" he said softly.

"I know papa, but I'm going to try my hardest for you" Belle replied.

Then there was silence. There was no need to say anymore, they just sat there with their arms around each other, hoping that the peacekeepers would never come back. But in the end they did and with one final kiss goodbye and 'I love you' Belle was left alone again, wondering what was to come.

Tarzan couldn't sit still, he was so restless. He paced around the small room he had been placed in until the door opened to let in his mother and father. His mother came right up to him and gave him a tight hug, as if no amount of force could break her apart from him now.

"Hey, look at me" Tarzan said as she met his gaze, "no matter what happens you'll be in my heart. And I'll be in yours ok?"

She nodded sadly and gave her son another tight hug.

"Best of luck son, try to do your best" his father said to him, tears in his eyes.

All too soon the peacekeepers came and took Tarzan's family away only leaving the call of his name from his mom hanging in the air. A couple seconds later the door opened again to let Tantor in. Tantor came in and gave his friend a tight hug.

"If I don't make it through this…" Tarzan started.

"Don't talk like that Tarzan please" Tantor said, tears about to spill from his eyes, a few strands of his red hair falling in his face as he looked down.

"I don't have a choice, if I don't make it through this promise you'll help my family."

"Tarzan…"

"Promise" Tarzan said gripping his friend's shoulder.

Tantor sighed, "ok I promise." Tantor gave his friend another hug before the peacekeeper came in. "Good luck" he said as he was taken out of the room, door slamming behind him.

"Pocahontas, my daughter, I am very proud of you" her father said as he came in and gave her a hug, "it took great courage to volunteer for your friend."

"Thank you father" Pocahontas replied, taking comfort in her father's embrace.

"I know you are worried about what is to come, but you must have faith in yourself, you are stronger than you realize and you are my daughter, strong hearts run in our ancestors."

"I will remember your words when I feel unable to go on" Pocahontas said as she hugged her father.

"Good luck my daughter" her father said as he was taken out.

The door opened up almost immediately to let in Nakoma. She ran over and pulled Pocahontas into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have volunteered for me" Nakoma said.

"I wasn't going to just stand by and watch you go up to the stage to your death"

"But what about you, now you have go into the arena."

"Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out."

"You aren't going to kill someone are you?" Nakoma question, a little shock in her voice.

"Of course not, the only killing I would ever do would be out of defense."

"Good, and I want you to know you are the greatest friend I have ever had."

"And I feel the same about you, thank you Nakoma."

The friends barely had time for a hug before Nakoma was tugged away from her. The door opened again to let in the two twin boys Pocahontas had carried for when their mom was sick. Meeko came and gave her a hug immediately, tears streaming down his face. Flit followed his brother and ran to hug the person they thought of as a sister.

"Don't go please" Meeko begged, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"Now, now Meeko, you must be brave. I won't be gone forever. We will meet again I promise" Pocahontas said softly, hugging both the boys.

"We will?" Flit asked.

"Sure we will, you'll see" she replied softly as their mother came to hug Pocahontas as well, whispering good luck to her before they were forced to leave.

Taran could feel himself shaking as he sat in the very cold room. All the warmth in the world seemed to have left him now and no happy thoughts could bring that warmth back. When the door was opened and Daliben came in it seemed that everything that had happened had been nothing more than a dream, a horrible nightmare. Daliben took one of Taran's shaking hands in his and gave the boy a comforting smile.

"Doesn't seem so funny now does it" he said softly.

"No, I should never have been joking about it" Taran said.

"Now you just remember what you were saying about you can use a sword. That just might be enough to keep you alive. Good luck Taran" Daliben said as the peacekeepers shooed him out of the room, leaving Taran with the bitterness of reality crashing down on him once more.

Esmeralda sat gazing out at the window in the room she was rudely shoved into by the peacekeepers. How would she ever survive in the games? She wasn't going to kill anyone that was for sure, but at the same time she wanted to see Clopin again. Just as she was thinking on this the door opened to let in Clopin.

"Esmeralda" he said sadly as she rushed over to hug him. Clopin began to stroke her hair soothingly, something that he always did for her when she was frightened.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" she said as she held tight to him.

"I don't either, but I do know one thing" Clopin said, moving back to gaze into her eyes, "you're strong and brave. You might not be the one killing tributes, but I know you will find a way to show those Capitol people they don't own you."

"And I won't go down without a fight" she replied.

"That's my girl, now I have something for you" Clopin said, holding up a simple gold anklet for her.

"Wow Clopin, it's beautiful" Esmeralda said as she looked at it.

"I thought I might as well give you something nice, I made it myself. I want you to wear it in the arena, for me."

"Of course I'll wear it Clopin, thank you. I want you to know now that you have been the best brother I could have ever asked for and I love you" she said and hugged him.

"I love you too Esmeralda, forever" he replied just as the door opened and the peacekeepers came in and pulled him away, taking her last happiness away too.

Aladdin sat in the room, thinking about what the arena would hold for him. He knew as well as anyone else that he could never win the games. After all, he had never used a weapon, he wasn't strong either. His only strength was that he was quick and sneaky, but that would hardly get him anywhere in the arena. The door opened suddenly to let in Abu. The two said not a word as they hugged each other.

"This isn't fair. You don't deserve to be thrown in that horrible arena. What am I going to do without your company now?" Abu said after a moment.

"I know, and I feel the same. But you'll be alright Abu, we're street rats remember. We don't need rules, we improvise."

Abu gave a small smile before it faded again, "I'm going to miss you Aladdin."

"And I'll miss you Abu." Aladdin replied as the peacekeepers opened the door again.

Merida sat waiting for any visitors in the small plain room. The thought of having to be in the games now terrified her, even if she was great with a bow and arrow, she knew that there were other kids that would be stronger and better than she was.

"Merida" she heard her name as the door was opened and her three little brothers came rushing in with her parents following slower.

"You can't be going."

"They can't just take you from us."

"We should just run away now."

All of their words were blurring together as they continued to talk until Merida hushed them.

"It's alright boys, everything is going to be alright I promise" she said softly.

Her mother approached and Merida stood up to hug her and then her father.

"I want you to have this necklace" her mother said as she put it around her daughter's neck, "it is as old as our family and it will help protect you."

Merida gazed at it and saw the three bear heads on it, her clans symbol, "thanks mom. I love you all so much."

It was one last hug before the peacekeeper came in and shoved them all out, leaving Merida alone to gaze at the necklace she had been given.

Christopher was shaking head to foot in fear as he sat alone in the room. Despite his parents comforting him only moments before he was still scared. The door opened again to let in another familiar face that he did not expect to see.

"Mr. Owl?" Christopher gasped as the old man came to sit across from him.

"I had to see you off didn't I?" he said softly, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Christopher, you're such a nice boy. But I wanted to give you this, maybe it will help keep your mind off of the arena for a bit."

Mr. Owl handed him a small book he knew very well from reading it over and over in the old man's library, "thank you sir, this means a lot."

The man smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "good luck to you Christopher."

The door soon opened again to let in other visitors.

"Christopher, you can't go. I'll miss you too much" said his good friend Roo as he hugged him.

"I know Roo I'll miss you too" Christopher said, "Roo, I want you to take care of my friends in the woods for me, can you do that?"

Roo nodded in understanding as his mother, Ms. Kanga came forward and gave him a hug, not saying anything to him apart from good luck before the peacekeepers came, leaving the poor boy alone and shaking once more.

Wendy felt more alone than ever sitting in the empty room. She knew that no one could help her with what was to come and no amount of comfort from her family would make her forget that she was going to be in the arena. The door opened and Wendy heard her name being called by her little brother Michael coming toward her. She knelt down to give him a hug before she stood up again to hug both of her parents and last her brother John. She sat her brother down and looked at him seriously, needing to get this out now.

"You know my being in the games means that there isn't much chance for me to come back. No arguing. You must be strong for Michael, do you understand? No matter what happens you must be there for our brother."

John only nodded and gave her another hug before the door was opened. It only took a matter of seconds for it to opened up again. Peter came in and gave her a hug that Wendy could take comfort in. There was silence until he pulled away so he could look at her.

"I want you to know I'll be cheering for you. But I also wanted to give this to you" Peter said holding out a chain with something on the end that was covered by his hand.

Wendy held out her hands and he dropped it into them. She saw on the end of it was something she had given him when they first met.

"I want you to have the kiss you gave me, to give you luck in the arena. And also this" Peter said as he place a small pouch on the chain as well, "but don't look inside it until you need an escape. Promise you'll wear these…for me."

Wendy's hand closed around the necklace and hugged her friend for what would probably be the last time as she whispered, "I promise."

 **So there is chapter 2. Yes I only had family visit some people, but there really was no one else that might have visited them. Anyways tell me how you are liking it so far.**


End file.
